The present invention is related to switching devices. More particularly, the present invention provides a structure for a resistive switching memory device. The resistive switching memory device has a reduced on state current to provide improved switching and endurance properties, among others.
The success of semiconductor devices has been mainly driven by an intensive transistor down-scaling process. However, as field effect transistors (FET) approach sizes less than 100 nm, problems such as short channel effect start to prevent proper device operation. Moreover, such sub 100 nm device size can lead to sub-threshold slope non-scaling and also increases power dissipation. It is generally believed that transistor based memories such as those commonly known as Flash may approach an end to scaling within a decade. Flash memory is one type of non-volatile memory device.
Other non-volatile random access memory (RAM) devices such as ferroelectric RAM (Fe RAM), magneto-resistive RAM (MRAM), organic RAM (ORAM), and phase change RAM (PCRAM), among others, have been explored as next generation memory devices. These devices often require new materials and device structures to couple with silicon based devices to form a memory cell, which lack one or more key attributes. For example, Fe-RAM and MRAM devices have fast switching characteristics and good programming endurance, but their fabrication is not CMOS compatible and size is usually large. Switching for a PCRAM device uses Joules heating, which inherently has high power consumption. Organic RAM or ORAM is incompatible with large volume silicon based fabrication and device reliability is usually poor.
From the above, an improved semiconductor memory device and techniques are therefore desirable